The present invention relates to an electrical connecting element for current-conductive rails of a toy railroad which is supplied preferably by direct current. More particularly, it relates to an electrical connecting element which includes two contact members each contacting the respective rail and guided separately to one side of a rail track to form a two-pole connecting member electrically connectable with an electric current source.
An electrical connecting elements of the abovementioned general type are known in the art. In a known electrical connecting element two contact members are completely separated from each other. Each contact member is inserted in a gap between two ties which support the rails so that the upright end of the contact forms a lock with a plate of synthetic plastic material which carries the contact and abuts against the end faces of the ties. Since the connection location for the electric current source is provided at one side of the rail track, this requires that one contact member rests on the inner face of one rail and the other contact member rests on the outer face of the other rail. The complete separation of two contact members in the known electrical connecting element makes, on the one hand, mounting in two different gaps between the ties very difficult, and increases, on the other hand, the danger of short-circuiting as a result of displacement of one contact member on top of the other. Furthermore, because of the fact that one contact member rests against the inner face of one rail, the height of the wheel flange must not exceed a certain value in order to ensure running of the wheels over the contact member.